Blue eyes, red love
by Ateneo kid
Summary: Nope. No sum.! Sorry minna! You have no choice but to R&R! Please! And Please review! GO ADMU! -Ateneo kid.


It's my first fanfic in vandread. I hope you like it! :) :| :(   
  
Disclaimer: N one :)  
  
^^ - Me  
() - Whispering  
- A place  
~~~ - Next day  
---- - Later  
'' - Thinking  
  
Blue eyes, red love  
  
Chapter 1 - Blue eyes.  
  
Everyone in Nirvana was asleep. Hibiki felt awake. Something was bothering him. Especially when Dita was around. When she keeps on following him he doesn't feel any anger at all. But he did feel himself blush or felt his heart pound very fast that he couldn't breathe.  
  
Hibiki toured around Nirvana. He only wanted to see the river `cause a word came out of his mind 'Blue'. He sat near the river as usual. Then he heard someone in his back. He turned around and saw... Dita. He didn't do or say anything. He just stared. After a while he caught himself staring at Dita's blue eyes. 'So that's why I wanted to see the river. It reminds me of Dita.' he thought. Then he found his heart pound very fast. When Dita looked at him he bowed his head down so she couldn't see him blush. Dita just giggled. And that made him even more red ^ If possible ^. Dita placed her head at the bottom of Hibiki's. Then Hibiki jerked his head down and felt something soft and warm on his lips. So did Dita. After wondering why they felt something soft and warm on their lips they both found out that their lips was together.  
  
They ^ Finally ^ fell in a deep lovely passionate kiss. Hibiki didn't feel any anger or regret to himself. In fact he liked it. On the other hand Dita didn't. Even though she loves Hibiki she knew it was impossible for them to be together. So she pulled back. "Sorry." said Hibiki. "No! You don't have to. My I ask you something? Do you still want me to keep on following you?" This made him feel an ache on his chest. "Do you even want to be with me? If you don't I..." he paused cause Dita interrupted saying "I d-do!" After saying that she felt tears come out of her pretty big blue eyes. Then felt a hand pull her to her front. And felt a warm hand on her red hair and heard a soft voice saying "Don't cry. I'm here. You look prettier with a smile on your face." Then she blushed. And Hibiki continued "Can I go to your room tomorrow?" "Yeah. You'll finally go to my room." Dita said happily. "I told you I'm going to keep my promise." "I know. (I know)" "Dita?" Hibiki started again. But she didn't answer back anymore. Hibiki knew that she fell asleep because of the tears. "Sleep well. I'll be here with you. I'll tell you! I swear!"  
  
  
Every one was already awake and worried. Because today was September 1. Dita's 17th birthday. They were planning a surprise party for her. "HIBIKI?!" Every one was shouting again and again. After all the shouting Hibiki woke up and carried Dita out of the garden and placed her in his bed. Then he heard a familiar voice at his back calling his name as loud as she could. "What do you want, Jura?" he answered back with an annoying tune on his voice. "Do you have a present for Dita today?" said Jura ignoring his annoying voice. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" "Tsk. Try to remember."  
  
~~ Flash back ~~  
  
"Hibiki? Tomorrow is Dita's 17th birthday? What present are you going to give her?" "Shut up Jura!" "Alright already! But remember to give Dita a gift tomorrow."  
  
~~ End ~~  
  
No one said anything. Hibiki didn't feel like saying anything. And Jura? She left for the cake. Hibiki just stood there. He was too worried to even go inside his own room because Dita was there. What could he give to someone he really and truly loves for her 17th birthday?  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Quiz no. 1: What do you think Hibiki is going to give Dita for her birthday?  
  
(A) Necklace  
(B) Ring  
(C) A marriage ring and ask her to marry him in a young age  
(D) A kiss (A long passionate kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How to vote:  
  
Review! Just place letter name note   
Easy isn't it? Hope you like it! Ja mata ne! 


End file.
